


until he doesn’t want it anymore.

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: the air is hot and humid.





	until he doesn’t want it anymore.

the air is hot and humid.

jinhyuk’s shirt that wooseok was wearing is now pooling under wooseok’s back, wet from perspiration.

his waist is seized by jinhyuk’s hands and both of them are breathless.

skin against skin.

flesh colliding.

sweat dripping.

eyes clouded.

hair damp.

breaths mingling.

limbs spread.

and close again.

keeping each other in place, not wanting to let go.

the sun is up but the curtain is drawn.

the clock is ticking but their time stops.

the air conditioner is supposed to cool the temperature down but all that they can feel is the heat emanating from each other.

the burning sensation right over the small of his back makes wooseok whimper.

“i took a bath just now,” wooseok speaks with his hoarse voice and heaving chest. “idiot.”

but both of them know that they don’t care about that.

jinhyuk doesn’t respond to words, he responds to actions. he keeps dipping himself into wooseok’s crevices.

exploring all of the surface he can reach.

and wooseok’s own body doesn’t seem to care as it’s moving on autopilot.

and jinhyuk watches it all.

he engraves it in his memory.

through the blurry view, is a beautiful mess that jinhyuk wants to egoistically recreate until he gets tired.

until he doesn’t want it anymore.


End file.
